


A Little Bit Of Help

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down time with Jen and Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Help

“What is that smell?” Anders asked as he sat down next to Jen, the elf fussing with something in her hands.

“Elfroot,” Jen said through one side of her mouth, her teeth kneading down on the small piece of root a few more times. Jen removed the bear fur from her shoulders, and turning to the large gash on her left arm, took the piece of elfroot from her mouth. Anders looked at Jen suddenly when she hissed in pain, seeing her try to apply the healing root gently to the injury.

“That wound is too deep for that,” Anders commented, Jen reaching for more elfroot. He looked a little worried, the wound wasn’t fresh, and it didn’t seem to be healing correctly. Instead, it was glowing an angry red, and looked as it was weeping in places.

“It’ll be fine,” Jen insisted, “I know what I am doing.”

“Let me help,” Anders offered, reaching out his hand. Jen looked at him for a moment, before sighing and giving her arm to him. One hand took her arm, while his other hand went to the water and cloth Jen had set up in case the wound have appeared to need another clean out. Anders wet the cloth, and ever so lightly, cleaned the wound, washing away the elfroot. Jen cringed, even the light touch causing pain.

“Okay, okay. You’ve done enough,” she said, trying to pull her arm away. But Anders didn’t let go, instead moving closer so he wouldn’t lose his grip on her.

“Sorry,” he said softly, and Jen turned her eyes to look him straight on. Anders looked back at her, his brown eyes unwavering. “This next part won’t hurt, I promise.” Anders placed his empty hand onto her wound, and Jen tensed, expecting significant pain. However, there was none, and after a moment, Anders removed his hand.

“… I feel like a burden when you do that.” Jen muttered, looking down at her arm that now lacked any sign of the injury.

“You’re not a burden. Not to me.”


End file.
